Meme Templates
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Here are Meme Templates for Inazuma Eleven. If you want to use it on another anime or crossover, just change top part of the meme where you have to pick a number of charas.
1. MT 1

**Pick any 10 characters in Inazuma eleven.**

**5 shows up with flowers**

**3 and 9 are eating ice-cream while 1 and 4 are spying. Role Play this.**

**10 called you.**

**6 picks up.**

**4, 7 and 8 are going out. Role Play this.**

**2, what should I do with you?**

**Eat watermelons for me please 2!**

**9's sad. You should comfort him.**

**10 lost his phone.**

**You caught 2 and 6 having *.**

**In 7's room!**

**You accidently kiss 3.**

**6 and 10 are keeping away from you. Why?**

**6 is reading and suddenly heard the word "darling"**

**9 is celebrating his/her birthday. What will you give to him/her?**

**4 went on internet and saw something which made him blush.**

**Are there any 5 x 7 fic?**

**Do you want to date 2?**

**Type a summary for 3 x 4.**

**Is 7 a gay/lesbian? What made you say that?**

**10 accidently hit you.**

**1 is pregnant. Who's the father?**

**3 suddenly confessed about his love for you!**

**But 5 is your boyfriend!**

**1's not appearing anymore.**

**1, tell 5 that you love him/her!**

**1 x 8 or 7 x 8?**

**4 tell us who you love!**

**What title should a 2 x 6 story be?**


	2. MT 2

**Pick 12 inazuma Eleven/GO Charas.**

**3 is singing a song.**

**9 is sulking.**

**10 feels warm today and decides to take off his clothes.**

**12 nosebleeds.**

**2 is joining 10.**

**5 nosebleeds too.**

**1 is swinging on vines.**

**8 wants to leave this craziness.**

**but 7 stops him/her.**

**and kisses him/her.**

**4, 6 and 11 are missing all this.**

**Why don't you mess around with them.**

**between 2 and 7, who is more weirder?**

**5 summersaults.**

**Ouch. Take care of him/her for me 9!**

**1 and 12 are going to the moon. Role-play this.**

**1, 3 and 5 are modelling.**

**Someone is raping 2, 4 and 6!**

**Why aren't 7, 9 and 11 helpping!**

**Who do you like the most, 8, 10 or 12?**

**You seem busy 8.**

**Now 7 and 8 are appearing more.**

**But not 3. He's not appearing much.**

**Who is better with who? 6 with 1 or 12 with 1?**

**Write a summary of a 2 story.**

**You know what, bring 3 into the story and type a new summary out.**

**4 loves you.**

**But wait! 9's your big brother!**

**I love 5. (Hoping it's fav chara)**

**What are you doing 11?**

**As punishment, 10 gets to kill you.**

**We're done!**


	3. MT 3

**Pick 10 IE/GO Charas.**

**10 sings _Hey Juliet_.**

**9 makes a scene.**

**8 drags 9 away, right?**

**7 makes a sandwich for 10.**

**6 is trying a new outfit.**

**5 is sewing something.**

**4 is the _juliet _in 12's song!**

**3 is the DJ!**

**2...happened to be a friend.**

**1 gets nothing...Gomen 1.**

**Ne, they make a great band huh?**

**Ok, back to the sewing thing. **

**Today's 7's birthday!**

**It's almost Christmas! Yayyyy!**

**9...makes a scene again!**

**8 drags him/her again...De javu.**

**2, 6 and 9 are sleeping over at your house!**

**How does 10 act druck?**

**I love 7. (Hoping it's Gazelle-sama)**

**9, get out of the most appearing chara list.**

**1 and 6, do the happy dance.**

**Now 3 and 4, since they are appearing the least.**

**Summary time! Write one for a 7 x 10 story.**

**How does 10 feel about this story?**

**1...how about a dance? **

**5 is in love with you- **

**-r cookies.! **

**7...do you like 10? **

**Seems we have a lot of not appearing charas. 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8.**

**I'm gonna pair 1 and 9 together, what do you think? **

**Screw that 1 x 5 is better! **

**4...fly to the moon. **

**8 milks a cow. **

**2 and 3 turns to ghosts! **

**Out of all these charas in your list. Who do you hate the most? **

**Wait! Let me guess! Is it 8? **

**3? **

**What does 5 have that everyone else doesn't? **

**ow...I pity 4. **

**Now what to do with 2 and 6? **

**Back to the story, write a part of it! The 7 x 10 story! (Love this couple already!) **

**We could end this story...with a kiss! **

**Ok. ok. I'm feeling glares at me. We should end this meme-**

**With a kiss! **


End file.
